Memento mori Bedenke deiner Sterblichkeit
by Philena
Summary: In der Finalen Schlacht stehen sich Lucius und Draco gegenüber, beide auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und nur einer kann es überleben. Spielt nach Bd.5, One-Shot


Memento Mori

Memento Mori

( Bedenke deine Sterblichkeit)

_Anmerkung: _Dies ist eine One-Shot die ich vor Jahren geschrieben habe und nun noch mal ausgegraben habe. Es ist eine One-Shot wie ich mir die Endschlacht vorgestellt habe und auf welcher Seite Draco Malfoy dann steht und wie es schließlich endet.

Es schien als würde der Kampflärm um ihn rum Leiser werden. Bunte Flüche zischte umher, manchmal trafen sie ihr Ziel manchmal nicht. Ein wildes gewimmel zwischen den Leuten die für das Gute kämpften und deren die auf der anderen Seite standen.

Draco Malfoy war jemand, von dem jeder gedacht hätte er würde nicht auf der Seite stehen, auf welcher er jetzt stand. Aber er tat es und bekämpfte jetzt die welche bis vor zwei Jahren noch seine Freunde und seine Familie gewesen waren. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest umklammert. Er wusste es war das einzige was ihn noch retten konnte. Das und sein geschicktes können im Duellieren. Etwas das sein Vater beigebracht hatte und das er jetzt gegen die eigene Familie einsetzte.

Der Kampflärm wurde wieder lauter als Draco sich noch gerade so unter einem Fluch wegducken konnte. Er wirbelte rum und sah dabei wie sich Ginny Weasley mi Bellatrix Lestrange duellierte.

„ Hallo Draco", die Stimme kalt wie Eis und vertraut. Vor ihm stand sein Vater, der Vater der ihn vor zwei Jahren aus der Familie verbannt hatte. Es war gerade erstaunlich das Draco mit offenen Arme von Sirius Black aufgenommen wurde. „ Du hast das richtige getan", hatte Sirius gemeint und ihn dann in das Hauptquatier des Phoenix Ordens reingeführt.

Ein wehmütiger Zug machte sich auf Dracos Lippen breit, während seine Augen fest seinen Vater fixierten. Ja, Sirius hatte Draco vertraut. Auch wenn es viele aus dem Orden nicht verstanden hatten, m wenigsten Harry Potter. Es war etwas das zwischen Sirius und Draco geherrscht hatte. Er konnte es nicht Worte fassen. Nachdem sie sich einige Sekunden angestarrt hatten strafte der blonde ehmalige Sohn der Malfoy- Dynastie den Rücken. „ Hallo Lucius…", meinte er mit fester Stimme.

Lucius Malfoy war eine respekt einflößende Persönlichkeit, das war sie schon gewesen als Draco Kind war. Jetzt war der Sohn der eigentlich gar nicht mehr der Sohn war, 17 Jahre und fast genauso groß wie das Gegenüber.

„ Ich sehe du bist immer noch nicht von deinem Weg abgewichen, sehr bedauerlich." Die Stimme von Lucius war kalt wie Eis und es war einen Ton der keinen wiederspruch duldete. „ Was der richtige und was der falsche Weg ist, sollte doch jeder für sich entscheiden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verdunkelte sich Malfoys Gesichtausdruck. Aber es waren nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, fast Augenblicklich herrschte in Lucius Gesicht eine kalte Gelassenheit.

„ Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht als ich doch aus der Familie verstoßen hab, und die Schwächliching, bist zu Black gekrochen….das ist doch deine Name nicht? Black!! Du wirst nie eine ganzer Black sein. Die Familie deiner Mutter war mächtig ja aber schwach, sonst hätten sie mit dem missratenen Sohn das gleiche gemacht was ich jetzt mit dir mache…"

In einer fließenden Bewegung hob er seinen Zauberstab. Es sah geschmeidig aus, so als wäre es keine Arbeit. „ Na los Draco…wie wäre es mit einem Duell? Wie wäre es wenn du endlich mal beweist aus was für einem Holz du bist."

Draco hob seine Augenbraun. „ Ein Duell, gegen mich? Ist das nicht unter deiner Würde…", entgegnete er und grinste spöttisch. Er wusste das er Lucius damit reizen würde und genau das war es was Draco wollte. „ Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, den Schandfleck der Familie ins Jenseits zu befördern….grüße Sirius Black von mir...wir Duellieren uns Draco, nach den Regeln."

Mit diesen Worten warf er den ersten Fluch auf Draco, welcher diesen geschickt auswich und nun seinerseits anfing der Patriarchen der Malfoy Familie mit Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen zu bombadieren.

Es war ein wildes und buntes Farbengemisch was zwischen den beiden entstand. Keiner schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Mehr als einmal schafte Draco es gerade noch ganz knapp den Todesfluch zu entgehen.

Niemanden in dieser Finalenschlacht kam zum Atem holen. Man konnte Menschen schreien hören und man konnte sie zu Boden gehen sehen. Einige rapelten sich wieder auf andere blieben liegen. Manchmal sah man das gespenstig grüne Licht das der Todesfluch verbreitete. Die Opfer hatten noch nicht mal Zeit aufzuschreien. Verlust gab es auf beiden Seiten. In der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes kämpfte Harry Potter gegen Lord Voldemort, weiter unten in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, Lucius Malfoy gegen Draco.

Weiter oben in Richtung schloss kämpften Hermine und Ron gegen einige Schergen des Dunkeln Lordes.

Alles zerbrach in ein großes Chaos wo Familien auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen und sie bekämpften. Lucius und Draco waren nur ein Beispiel davon.

Man konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie sich schon duellierten. Früher hatten sie das auch getan, aber ging es nicht um Leben und Tod. Sondern einfach um eine Bestrafung, wenn Draco schlecht war. Hier ging es jetzt um soviel mehr.

Je länger das alles dauerte um so müder wurden die Kontrahenten. Flüche waren nicht mehr so präzise gezielt und trafen alles nur nicht den Gegner.

Die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab waren nicht mehr flüssig sondern wirken abgehackt und müde.

Das Haar stand wirr ab, an der Schläfe klebte geronnens Blut. Seine Kleider waren angestenkt und eingerissen bzw. abgerissen. Der linke Arm hing seltsam schlaff runter. Aber selbst Lucius sah nicht besser aus. Das weißblonde lange Haar war deutlich kürzer und schwarz, von einem Feuerfluch.

Blut ströhmte aus einer Wunde am Bein und er war ausser Atem. „ Ich muss dir sagen, ich habe dich unterschätzt, der Blutverräter hat dir noch einiges beigebracht."

Draco entgegnete draurf nichts, es war besser sich seinem Atem für den Kampf aufzuheben. Statt dessen klammerte er sich an seinem Zauberstab wie ein Ertrinkender an den Rettungsring. Der Lärm vom Schlachtfeld war noch immer so Laut das man fast sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte.

„ Bereit für den letzten Akt…AVADA KEDAV…." Lucius konnte die Worte nicht sprechen den sein Sohn war schneller mit einem heftigen gute gezielten Klammerfluch, der seinen Vater mit voller Wucht traf schickte Draco Lucius zu Boden.

Es ging in Sekunden und der alte Malfoy lag auf dem nassen Grund. „ Unterschätze mich nicht, das hast du schon mal getan…"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco rum und wollte gehen, als ihn etwas in die Seite traf. Er stolperte und taumelte einige Schritte. Das Hemd verfärbte sich rot, langsam aber stetig breitete sich der Blutfleck auf dem ehmaligen weißen Hemd aus. Entsetzt und langsam drehte sich der Draco rum. Sein Vater hatte den Klammerfluch berechen können. Der Zauberstab von ihm zielte auf Draco und ein belustigetes funkeln konnte man auf Lucius Gesicht sehne. „ Du hast…" begann sein ehemaliger Sohn, die Stimme rau und kratzig. „ Du hast….gegen die Duell Regel verstoßen…man darf seinen Gegner nicht von hinten….verfluchen…" die Stimme war brüchig und noch immer war Dracos Gesichtsausdruck fassungslos. Er ging in die Knie, sich die Seite haltent. Während sich Lucius aufrichtete und auf ihn zu ging. „ Weißt du im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, wer hält sich dort schon an lästige Regeln. Wenn man gewinnen kann? Du warst leichtgläubig, der Klammerfluch war stark, aber ich habe schon andere gebrochen…"

Er beugte sich runter. „ Glaubst du wirklich das man mich, einen Lucius Malfoy mit so einem Fluch aufhalten kann? Du solltes mich doch besser kennen, gerade du." Er richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augen kalt wie Eis.

„ Du wirst sterben, du hast deinen kampf gekämpft und verloren…dein Tot wird schmerzvoll und langsam sein…"

Er drehte sich weg und mit deutlich schleppenden Schritten von Draco weg.

Kälte überkam ihn, der Boden war nass, aber das merkte er nicht. Die Schmerzen alles das was Draco sonst begleitet hatte existierte nicht mehr und so lang er da und wartete darauf. Wartete darauf, das Ende bald kommen würde und ihn in einer sanften Umarmung aufnehmen würde. Jenseits, von diesem Krieg, von einem Vater dem die Ehre und das Blut wichtiger war als der eigene Sohn. Weg von Familien die gegeneinander kämpften. Weg von einer Mutter die nie stark gewesen war sich gegen den eigenen Mann zu stellen.

Langsam verschwand seine Sicht um ihn rum vermischte sich alles ineinander. Dann wurde es schwarz und der Tod war willkommen.


End file.
